


Lending a Hand

by NancyBrown



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Aliens Make Them Do It, Comment Fic, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-04
Updated: 2010-07-04
Packaged: 2017-10-10 09:37:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/98224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NancyBrown/pseuds/NancyBrown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pre-series one sex pollen shenanigans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lending a Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: AMTDI, so implied dub-con  
> Touchyerwood prompt: Jack/Tosh, mutual masturbation  
> A/N: Bonus sex pollen and voyeurism

If Tosh had a quid for every time the Rift threw something at them that turned out to be sex-related, she'd have a pension. She couldn't use it, no one in Torchwood would, but the thought was there.

They'd managed to get the alien plant contained and incinerated before more than the handful of passersby to the little park could be contaminated. Jack's suggestion that they join in the impromptu orgy had been met with less than the usual level of sneering, but the plant was gone, Retcon and contraceptives had been administered, and now they were back at the Hub, dealing with what were turning out to be some stellar residual effects from the contact.

Suzie and Owen hadn't made it out of the autopsy bay, ripping at each other's clothing like, well, like they probably ripped it off when they went home together on odd nights anyway. It wasn't as though the rest of them were blind or stupid.

Unbidden, Tosh went to the railing to watch. Suzie's breasts were free now, clutched in Owen's hands as Suzie's fingers scrabbled at his zip. Tosh bit back her moan as she watched them, watched Suzie's success as she shoved Owen's pants out of the way and freed his cock to slam hard into her. Tosh clutched the railing, wanting to join them, knowing they'd say yes, already feeling her own face rubbing between Suzie's breasts, Owen's mouth hot on her cunt.

Heavy hands touched her shoulders, and then the moan came out.

"Beautiful," said Jack, his eyes wide in a familiar lust, but Jack would shag anything, wouldn't he? He'd go down there right now and have them both. He'd …

"You're so beautiful," he breathed into Tosh's hair and her body trembled.

His fingers slid down the neck of her blouse and under her bra like he was dipping into water, trapping one nipple between thumb and forefinger.

"Oh," she breathed out, as he rolled the nipple. "Oh God, keep going."

She was aware of herself, of the nerves in her body as separate things from her, each of them firing now as her eyes were trapped on the rise and fall of Suzie's hair, as her ears were buffeted by Owen's groans.

"We're not in our right minds," Jack said, hand stilling to cup her breast.

"I don't care. Please." She unclenched one hand from the deathgrip on the railing, reached behind her, and rubbed his hard cock through the fine wool of his trousers. His breath went hot and still behind her, and then his fingers resumed their work.

Jack's other hand snaked around, and he bent slightly to reach the bottom of her skirt, oh thank Christ she'd worn a skirt today, with sandals so she wouldn't have to fuss with stockings in today's rare heat. Jack's hand ran up her thigh, and smoothed over the soft cotton of her knickers. He pressed in with two fingers over the fabric, pressed against her where she was already sodden with desire.

"Right there," Tosh said, kneading his cock harder with her fingers. She wanted to turn, wanted to undo his flies and take him out properly, run her hands over the velvet-soft flesh she found. But she was frozen here, watching Suzie shift her knees, riding Owen as her breasts bounced.

Jack bent down, bit her neck just as his fingers went under the barrier of her panties to rub against her labia, teasing but not touching her clit. "Ah!" she said, loudly enough that the lovers below them paused, and both looked up to see them observing from the rail.

"You going to fuck her?" Owen said, resuming his thrusts as Suzie moaned, slammed her hips down against him.

Jack's voice was low, and only in her ear. "I don't know. Am I?"

Tosh's thoughts were cloudy, but spears of sanity, that spoke of a lack of any sort of birth control or STI protection, broke through like sunlight. Knowing how promiscuous Jack was, the latter worried her more. She shook her head. "No. Just this."

One finger brushed against her clit then, and she squeezed his cock. The hand at her breast, practically ignored anyway, pulled out and went to join hers, tugging open his own trousers with practised ease. There was her prize, hot and thick in her fingers. Her arm was uncomfortable, pinned behind her, and she didn't care. She stroked him, heard the little gasps as her fingers, cold to his warmth, teased at his slit.

"Jerk it," Jack growled, and his own hand continued its work on her, dipping two fingers inside to bring out more wet, which he rubbed over her like cream.

She stroked him harder as he played with her, hot body against her back, shoulder starting to ache, body sparking with heat.

Suzie came first, with a "Fuck," and a louder, "Owen!" Sweat dripped off her, and Tosh wanted to taste it, follow each bead down Suzie's arms, onto her legs, into the sweet pool of her lap. A second later, an orgasm burned through her, torched by Jack's fingers and shaped like the bodies still fucking below them. Tosh said something, but her head was too full of buzzing to know what.

Jack's fingers kept moving inside her, kept pressing, and now it was speed, now she had to bring him off before her finished her again and she burned to ashes from the pleasure. But this was Jack, veteran of a thousand beds if she believed his stories, and how could she force him over before he …

Another moan came from her throat, she was so close again.

"Come for me," she ordered, and Jack making no noise but a gasp, spurted wetly against the back of her blouse and over her hand, dripping down onto the bunch back of her skirt. His fingers twitched hard in her panties. Against her will, she came again, just as, below them, Owen shouted and ground hard up into Suzie's dripping cunt, obscenities flying from his mouth like ugly birds.

Jack rested his forehead against the top of her head, hand still buried against her. Half his weight rested on her, and her weight was on the rail held with just one hand that was rapidly losing feeling. It would serve them all right if she fell, if they fell, if they all broke their necks here and now. It would certainly save embarrassment tomorrow morning at the staff meeting.

"Thank you," Jack said, kissing what hair he could reach.

She wanted to thank him too, but it would sound trite now. Instead, she pulled her hand free of him, pulled his wrist away from her, and he stood there limply.

Below them, Suzie collapsed onto Owen's chest, and as Tosh watched, he stroked her back lazily, protectively. It was as close to a cuddle as she could imagine either ever doing. Jack would cuddle, she was certain, and tell outrageous stories while he did. And that's not what she wanted from him. She shifted him off her, and waited until they were both steady on their feet.

"So," Jack said, eventually breaking the awkward stillness. "Who's ready for lunch?" As the words left his mouth, the Rift alarm went off, and even as she hurried to her terminal, she could see Suzie throwing her own clothes back on while she hurried up the stairs. Owen came after her, doing up his trousers.

Back to work.


End file.
